


Boxes

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: It's a poem.
Kudos: 4





	Boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snogged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogged/gifts), [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts), [Sionnach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/gifts).

> Brought to you by playing an epic game of Cards Against Humanity. There be swears ahead.

Man-shaped boxes  
Boxed-shaped men  
Falcons with boxes on their heads

Motherfucking boxes everywhere

A box holding treasure, never to be unsealed  
A box that doesn’t want to be a box  
A box that’s not a box, but is really a crate  
An alternate universe where boxes store things inside of people  
Boxes that play on your every fear

Motherfucking boxes everywhere

-30-


End file.
